Blessed Three
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: The three daughters of Wyatt always knew they were witches but they never thought of what they would inherit after their grams died. The powers,responsiblities,and a new pain in the ass whitelighter who keeps trying to keep their game up, are way too much
1. Begginning

**Disclaimer: we don't own Charmed **

**This is just something new**

The Charmed ones have been reborn, into the next generation of Halliwell. The daughters of the twice blessed. The powers have grown and into powerful powers that can't not be controlled except by the sisters themselves. Under the watchful eye of the whitelighter, Kyle Brody. All the sister has the power of telepathy, being part of their bond that they inherited from their father and uncle.

**A/N: ok what do you think? **

**I know it is weird but I thought we would move on to the next generation**

**I KNOW FIRST CHAPTER _VERY_ SHORT...WORK WITH ME HERE**

**And yes that is **_**the**_** Kyle Brody**


	2. Lena,Cc,B2

Disclaimer: still don't own Charmed

Lena Halliwell was going through the boxes in the attic of the Halliwell Manor. She had just moved in after the passing of her grandmother. Like always, she was the first to arrive. Her sisters were moving in as well. Moving towards the big green book in the middle of the entire attic, she began to read. All the demons her ancestors vanquished made her proud. Yes, that is right she was a witch. As were her father and grandmother and Uncle and everyone else in the damn Halliwell family.

"You haven't lived here for a half an hour and you're already have you nose in that Book I see." Came a voice. Lena jumped by the sudden realization of another presence. She looked up to see her father, Wyatt Halliwell standing in the door frame. "I remember you when you were this small brown dot and every chance you got you would sneak up here to read it."

"Yeah well, that is why Uncle Chris was my favorite uncle, remember?" Lena replied.

"You two are so much alike." Her father said with a smirk. "Which is why when you sister get here we are going to have to discuss something."

"What?" Lena asked with great suspicion.

"You'll see." Avoiding her gaze. Before she could continue the conversation the front door opened and slammed shut.

"Hello?" came the voice of her sister, Cecilia. Running down the stair Cecilia dropped her bags and ran to her sister giving her a huge hug. "O, how are you? I missed you. Is B here?"

"What do you think?!" Lena simply replied.

"Hey! I'm not always late!" Bianca came in saying.

"Not fair. You snuck in through the back." Cc retorted.

"Um girls." Wyatt tried to break up his daughters. No luck.

"How's Ben?" Bianca asked Cc.

"O we broke up forever ago. I caught him in bed with this bitch from work." Cc replied to her bitterly.

"Girls…Excuse me. Who's Ben?" Wyatt went side tracked as he heard the reply.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Bianca comforted.

"Well he wasn't much to look at anyways." Lena continued.

"O my God. Chris I could use your help." Wyatt yelled in frustration. The blue orbs appeared beside him.

"Uncle Chris!" Bianca yelled, rapping her arms around him.

"Ow!" Chris moaned as they fell to the floor. Laughing Lena and Cc joined them on the floor. "Help! I'm under attack!" he laughed.

"How's Aunt Bianca?" Cc asked as they got up.

"She's fine." Chris told. "Lena, I'm guessing that you were already up stairs?"

"Yes, yes, yes. I was bored ok." Lena said raising her arms in defeat.

"You're not helping." Wyatt yelled.

"Ok." Chris said in a more serious tone. "Girls we have someone to introduce you too." "You do?" Lena asked in the stance she stood, always making her look more like her grandmother. One eyebrow raised with her arms crossed.

"Who?" Bianca asked more curious than suspicious.

"Kyle!" the brothers yelled in unison. Suddenly orbs of blue light appeared to the side of Lena. A man tall man with short brown hair and grey blue eyes formed infront of them.

"Girls meet Kyle… your new whitelighter." Wyatt said.

"Hi." Kyle smiled as he held his hand out.


	3. Lena,Cc,B3

Disclaimer: ARGH! For God's sake

We don't own Charmed OK

Yes it is very sad we know

"Ok…we have a new whitelighter…so what… why are you guys acting like this is serious?" Cc asked her father and uncle. "O no offense." She added realizing what she just said about the situation.

"None taken." Kyle responds.

"Well that's not all…um…Chris a little help here." Wyatt couldn't seem to find the right words.

"I have an idea." He said after thinking for a short while.

"Well, there's nothing new." Bianca snorted.

"Come on to the attic." Chris ignored the comment and ran up the stairs.

"Guys what is it?" Lena yelled. She was getting frustrated. Chris opened the Book of Shadows and flipped through the pages. Gathering together some herbs, Wyatt finally caught on.

"You are going to do a spell…together." Chris summoned them to the book and passed them an atheme as Wyatt lit the candles. Rolling their eyes they pricked their fingers and let some of the blood to fall into the pot. They began to chant the spell.

"**Power of the witches' rise. **

**Course unseen across the skies. **

**Come to us, we call you near. **

**Come to us and settle here**

**Blood to blood, I summon thee. **

**Blood to blood, return to me."**

A giant mass of swirling light came and suddenly stood the ghost of the grandmother.

"Hi, there." Piper Halliwell greeted.

"Um Mom… we need your help." Wyatt said as they stepped through the circle of candles and became solid.

"Already? What happened?" She began.

"Excuse me, but would somebody mind telling us… what is going on!?" Lena screamed.

"O I see." Piper whispered realizing the problem. "We need to talk girls."

"Yeah, as you know we are a family of witches. No matter how hard you try you can't deny that." She cautiously began. "I knew Kyle here before you were born. And um."

"Grams… get to the point." Cc said.

"Sheesh… You know that my sisters and I were the Charmed Ones. That position was meant to be passed down through generation to generation. Which makes you three the new Charmed Ones." Piper blurted out.

"What?" Bianca said with her mouth opened.

"How could that be? I haven't seen any blue thingy come from the ceiling." Cc gapped.

"You have to vanquish a great evil… together for that to happen." Kyle tried. He knew this was tough but they need to be ready.

"Yes. I know it is a lot to swallow at once but as you know you powers will grow. Kyle is going to help you with that. But, your bond will not become one until you vanquish this first evil." Piper began. "Lena… are you ok?"

"O I'm fine. I was just wondering…when in the Hell did you plan on telling us this? You know the whole big scary evil is going to come and we have to find some way to vanquish the damn thing!" Lena bursted. She then stormed out of the room.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Lena stormed down to her room. The one her grandparents before they died. Sure she knew that she was a witch all her life but she had never really thought that she was going to be the eldest Charmed One. I was just too much. Why had she been so stupid to figure these things out? That had she tended to be very overprotective about her sisters, just like her father. Why did they never tell her? She could never be half as good as a witch than her grandmother and that scared her. Her great aunt had died because of that and that just plain scared her. Suddenly Kyle came in.

"Look I know you're supposed to guide us and all but I don't need this right now ok?" Lena shouted. Kyle came in anyway. He had this expression on his face. Something that showed Lena she could confide in him.

"Hey. I know this is a lot. Trust me. When I first finally discovered magic it took me a while to get my head around it. I expect finding out you're a Charmed One is a hell of a lot worse." He whispered making eye contact with her.

"I just can't believe I never put two and two together." Lena said trying to look on the ground but found out that if she did her emotions would fall out. Seeing this Kyle quickly reacted.

"Hey. Don't bottle your emotions like that. It can be quite dangerous you know being a Halliwell and all. But it is good to let it out. Blow something up." He suggested

"I can't control my fire pulse yet. I can only handle my water, elderbolts, telekinesis, and orbs." Lena whispered.

"Well you are going to have fun when you get you others. Soon you'll be one of the most powerful witches in the world. Just like you grandmother and great aunts." Kyle said in a soothing tone but inside he was screaming. 'Not good. She and her sisters are going to need all of their powers in shape. How come I wasn't told that?'

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

A/N: OK IF THAT IS SUCKISH LET ME KNOW

BUT A FIGHT SEEN IS COMING UP


	4. Lena,Cc,B4 and Kyle

**Disclaimer: Gosh Damnit we have to say it again**

**WE Do Not Own Charmed**

"I can believe this." Cc stated. "I mean I knew you and aunt Phoebe and Paige were the Charmed Ones I just never thought that it would be passed down to us."

"Cc, you can only right now control you power of fire, orb telekinesis, and orb at the moment but soon you are going to have powers that you would never dream of." Piper exclaimed to her.

"What about me?" Bianca asked.

"Well see as how you are like you uncle you are going to have many powers that may seem evil… but there not. Like, you can make energyballs and shimmer." Piper said turning to her. Lena and Kyle walked back into the attic. "The powers of the Charmed Ones have evolved into these powers you have now. But girls I want you to remember something. Never give up on you normal lives. You'll never be normal but that doesn't mean you can stop trying. Simple things can keep you sane. Like P3 it helps a lot." Then she went into a whisper. "You can also blow steam off by blowing up you whitelighter too."

"I'll keep that in mind." Lena smugly replied eyeing the men in the corner.

"Ok. Well… One quick test." Kyle said getting their attention. Then he picked up and atheme. "Lena… You first. Summon the atheme and throw it." Everyone stood back leaving Lena and Kyle some space. With a roll of her eyes she held her arm out. Suddenly the atheme flew out of Kyle's hand and into Lena's outstretched palm. She looked at the blade and quickly held it by the tip and threw it back. Kyle ducked as the spinning blade missed his head and landed sharply in the wall.

"Nice." Piper commented. Rolling her eye's Lena walked back towards them.

"Um…Ok…Cecilia, you next." Kyle said as he forcedly tried to get the blade out of the wall.

"Cc." Cc commented. Concentrating she called. "Atheme!" Blue orbs surrounded the knife. Cc moved her hand in the direction of the door. It hit it but then fell to the floor.

"Ok. Good. Just a little more power in it. Your aunt used to yell at the top of her lungs to help." Kyle commented as he picked up the knife.

"B." He assumed it was ok to call her that. She didn't seem to mind so he waited for her attack. She stepped forward. Then she threw an energyball at him where upon he flew back dropping the blade. The she shimmered over and picked up the knife.

"O…O my gosh! Are you Ok? I'm so sorry." She began to apologize to Kyle as he got up.

"Nope. It's ok. That was good. Very good…" Began but was interrupted when five demons shimmered in behind him.


	5. Lena,Cc,B5

**Disclaimer: ARGH How many frickin times do we have to say this?**

**We don't own Charmed **

Kyle was sent flying across the attic knocking down Wyatt, Chris, and Piper to the ground.

"Dad!" Bianca yelled seeing her father get hurt. She suddenly had to duck a fireball.

Chris and Wyatt stood up quickly to help them but Kyle and Piper stopped them.

"They have to this." Piper gently said. Then she saw her twenty eight granddaughter, Lena dodge to the ancient ugly couch as another fireball was thrown.

"Ok that is enough!" Lena yelled she waved her arm sending one of the demons flying into the small cabinet. Getting up she shot out her palm and sent water flying out towards him until he was drenched. Then she raised both of her hands and sent elderbolts at him until he vanished in flames. She turned around to see a fireball heading straight to her sister. Quickly she had more water come out of her hands extinguishing the ball of fire. Suddenly she felt a forceful pull causing her fly into a table.

Cecilia just turned around to see her sister save her from a fireball. But then saw a demon throw her to a table. _'I need a weapon.'_ On an unexpected que Excalibur orbed into her hands. _'What?!' _ How could she wield Excalibur? It wasn't hers. She looks over to her father who was standing there with a proud grin and nodding slightly. He's blue eyes telling her it was. She turned to the demons and began to fight them as well.

Bianca was freaking out! She'd didn't have the experience that her older sisters had. I mean she was only twenty three for crying out loud. Realizing she still had the atheme in her hand she acted quickly. Shimmering behind the demon she stabbed him with the small knife. He screamed in agony as he burst in flames. Well, at least she knew how to handle some demons.

The last of the demons, a tall red head that had this dark expression, began to move towards the rest of the family members. Wyatt acted quickly putting his shield up protecting his brother, mother, and his daughters' new whitelighter. Something didn't seem right about the demon.

"HEY!" Lena yelled looking at him. He turned towards her with his creepy grin. Cc and B moved towards their sister, ready to protect their family.

"I'll be back!" He said before he flamed out.

"Wimp!" Bianca grumbled as she moved over to the fried couch.

"Dad! Explain! Why did you send me Excalibur?" Cc boomed as her father put the shield down.

"I didn't. It came to you because you are its new successor." He simply said.

"Whoa." Lena whispered as she tried to steady herself. Kyle moved towards her. Then examined her shoulder which had a big gash in it from when she landed on the table. Quickly he healed her. "Thanks." She sighed as the pain began to go away.

"Hey! Where is the bright blue thing? We just vanquished four evils." Bianca noticed.

"Hmm…I don't know… maybe they weren't the evil you were meant to vanquish." Chris said as he noticed her point.

"O great! Chasing a destiny again." Cc mumbled.

"Well… as much as I hate it I should probably go." Piper finally announced. She hugged everyone. "I'll tell Paige you said hi." She whispers in Kyle's eye.

"Thank you." He said as he grinned.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Do you bring me news…Miton?' a deep scary voice asked as he saw his minion flame in.

"Yes, Sire… The witches are once again together. They have a whitelighter and everything." He quickly informed.

"And you thought it not wise to take him out?!" The master questioned.

"I…I tried sire… the witches' father was protecting him. One of the fallen attacked… not under my command and he perished for it." Miton stammered.

"Well… it appears that you can not handle such pitiful demons…I think I'm going to summon that darklighter who came the other night." The Master said as he began to form a fireball in his hand.

"No…Please Sire…I can get the whitelighter out of the way." Miton pleaded. The master began to think.

"One more chance but next time I will not be so merciful." The master finally said as he through the ball of fire to the wall short of the minions head.


	6. Lena and Kyle

**Disclaimer: what the Hell is the point of this thing. I mean I don't own Charmed and nobody else does. So there**

Lena was walking down the hallway, just coming out of her room. The entire house was silent. The clicking and clacking of her heels filled the hallways. 'Where is everyone.' Sticking her hands in the back of her pockets she began to climb the attic stairs. It had been about a week since the first demon attack and the silence was unnerving. Making her way to the attic door she thought she heard something inside. "Kyle?" She said clearly opening the door. Before she knew it, a sharp blade was coming start to her face. She screamed and rose up her hands.

"Yes! You did it." Came Kyle's voice. Looking up Lena saw that the atheme had frozen in mid air.

"What the Hell is your problem?!" Lena screeched as she grabbed the grip of the blade.

"You just froze an attack." Kyle calmly said. "Soon you should be able to do it at will."

"KYLE!" Lena fumed. "You almost chopped my head off!"

"Lena, you and your sisters need to face it. Because you guys aren't exactly the Charmed Ones yet, you three need to be extra prepared. You guys don't even have half of the powers you were destined for." Kyle said calmly again walking over to her.

"O for God's sake. We are still witches. That doesn't mean you have to throw a knife at my head. Grams said we should never give up on our normal lives. Just because that wussy demon wasn't in the Book, that doesn't mean we should spend every fiber of our being trying to hurt every demon in the underworld." Lena recalled as she waved the knife threateningly.

"Even so. The sooner you and your sisters' are the Charmed Ones and have all your powers the better." Kyle retorted. "Now, where are your sisters?'

"Cc is at work and I think B is with that Jake dude for coffee. So, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get ready for P3." Lena began to walk out but stopped suddenly as a harsh voice came from the other side of the attic. Turning on her heels she sees a dark figure in the corner.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere." Said the darklighter. Before Kyle and Lena could do anything he shot his arrow towards Kyle, hitting him on the right side of his stomach. Lena quickly rushed to him. She raised her arm to fight the darklighter but a demon from behind flamed in and threw a potion at the whitelighter and witchlighter. They began to shrink in size until they became nothing more than the height of an ant. The demon then quickly waved his arm. Lena and Kyle suddenly found themselves in a small crystal. Much like the ones they used for the crystal cages. With a satisfied grin the demon gave the crystal a quick kick. Then he flamed out, followed by the darklighter.

"O crap!" Lena muttered.

**A/N:I know this is short but go with me here**


	7. Special Agent Kyle Brody

**Disclaimer: You know this thing is unjust…crushing the dreams of anyone who dreams of owning charmed. Alsa …I do not own Charmed.**

"Kyle stay very still." Lena whispered to him. She stood up and as gently as she could waved her arm. Expecting the arrow to fly out, Kyle and Lena were both surprised to see that her power didn't work. Acting on impulse, Lena squatted back down to his level. She reached over to pull the arrow out but a hand stopped her.

"Lena…Don't…It is poisonous to you too." Kyle panted. Thinking for a moment Lena quickly demanded.

"Give me your shirt." She whispered.

"Lena…Stop…find a way to get yourself out." Kyle whispered. Clamping his eyes shut in pain.

"Look, there is no way I am leaving here without you. That arrow is already painful. So …which would you prefer? Giving me your shirt or me taking mine off? Choose!" Lena retorted. She was fully prepared to take off her black sleeveless top, if that meant getting the arrow out, she was more than willing to do so. Sighing she began to unbutton her shirt. Quickly Kyle began to take off his shirt. "That's what I thought." After she helped him finish get his shirt fully off. Shirt in hands she grabbed both sides of the arrow and broke the head off. "Ok. Ready?" She whispered.

"Just do it!" Kyle sighed back. Both of them took a deep breath. Then Lena pushed. As the arrow slide out through Kyle's back he let out a loud scream of pain.

"Ok! I got it." Lena whispered. She placed her hand on his forehead as Kyle tried to get is breathing under control. Not really thinking, Lena began to look at her whitelighter's physical features. He was very muscular, she had to admit that. Then her eyes caught a glance at a small round scar on his left shoulder. It looked very similar to a gun shot wound. "Were did you get this?" She softly asked as she traced the scar. Then she blushed realizing it wasn't any of her business. "Sorry. I…" She began to apologize removing her finger from the scar. Kyle merely laughed and looked at it.

"No it's ok. I was a federal agent before I was your whitelighter." Kyle said back allowing her to touch the scar again.

"What? Our Kyle Brody was the FBI?!" Lena laughed. Well it fit for him. 'Special Agent Kyle Brody. Nice' Kyle merely laughed again.

"Yeah. That is actually how I found out about your grandmother and great aunts." He said.

"Cool. Does that mean we should call you Special Whitelighter, Kyle Brody?" Lena giggled. She used her free hand to safely wrap the arrow in his shirt, making sure that she did not come in contact with the surface. Again Kyle laughed but immediately stopped as he began to have a coughing fit. Quickly Lena gently placed her hand on his forehead again. She could feel his temperature was burning up. Then she saw his eyes began to flutter shut. Panicking she began to slightly shake her new whitelighter. "Kyle1 Kyle listen to me. You can't fall asleep just yet. You've just have to stay wake for a little longer. Kyle!" It was no use; he was already in the state of unconscious. Lena began to franticly look around at her surroundings. She could see the entire attic. "Dad! Uncle Chris!" Lena yelled. "Please. Daddy! Uncle Chris!" She began to cry as her yells for help didn't help. They had just gotten Kyle. There was no way in hell she was going to loose him now. She was just about to come up with a spell when all of the suddenly Bianca came into the room.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Bianca walked into the attic. "Where is everyone?" She boomed. "Kyle!" She called lazily. No one came. "Kyle!" She said a little louder. No one. Looking around her eye caught one of the crystals that they used for the crystal cages that were on the floor. "Hmm. Weird." She quickly picked it up and walked over to the shelf were upon she placed it. Then she walked out of the attic.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

As Bianca picked up Lena could feel the crystals shake as her sister walked over to the shelf. Kyle's limp body and Lena began to harshly whip around the entire cell. Lena cursed as she hit the wall hard. Then she hit it again, this time hitting her head. She fell to the ground as the shaking stopped. Falling unconscious, the arrow fell out of the shirt and fell to the back of her shoulder. The poison on it burned her skin as it laid lazily on Lena. No one did anything. Both Kyle and Lena were no seriously hurt, both were unconscious and, now both were infected with the poison.

**A/N: HAY! I finished that chapter. Yes finally. I had to keep redoing it. Something wasn't right. But now it is so there.**


	8. Lena,Cc,B8,and Kyle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. I'm too tired to fight about that at the moment…so there.**

"What do you mean he isn't answering your calls?!' Cc yelled through the phone.

"Well, I don't know why. Maybe I'm making a big deal out of this but I just have this feeling something is wrong. By the way did you leave a crystal on the ground the other day?" Bianca said back as she got a bottle of water from the fridge.

"No…um ok…I'll be there in two seconds…you start to scry. See ya in a minute." Cc calmly ordered as she got her purse and keys. Then she hung up the phone and rushed to her office. She closed the door and locked it. Orbing to the manor in record time to find her little sister was just placing the map on the small table.

"Do you really think something happened to them?" Bianca asked.

"I don't know. Did you try calling P3?" Cc said back as she walked over to her sister.

"Martin said she never showed." Bianca replied. Then suddenly crystal dropped on to the map. "Ok…um… either this is out dated or something weird is going on."

"Why… What's wrong?" Cc quickly asked. They basically weren't even the Charmed Ones yet and still the demons consider them a huge threat.

"According to the crystal she is still here. At the manor." Bianca said looking up at her sister. "I think we are missing something."

"No really!?" Cc snapped. "Sorry. Why don't we try that missing clue spell?"

"Because that is a power of three spell. We need Lena to do it. It won't work." Bianca whispered, throwing the crystal on the table.

"What if we get Dad to help? We can switch out Lena's name for Dad's." Cc without waiting for an answer, she called for her father. "DAD!" Wyatt quickly orbed in.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Wyatt quickly gathered.

"We don't know yet but we need you for a spell. It could be nothing but Kyle won't answer our calls." Cc said. Then she grabbed his hands and then Bianca's as well. Clearly she spoke the spell.

"In this place in this our

We call on from the Halliwell power

Wyatt, Cecilia, Bianca too

Help us find this missing clue"

Just as she finished the spell, a bright light came from the corner. They turned to see the light come from a crystal. The one Bianca had placed on the shelf. Wyatt quickly walked over to it and tried to touch it but some electric shock came. Then a live hologram appeared on the ground. Both Lena and Kyle were lying very still. A dark arrow on Lena's back. Wyatt made a hasty move and threw the crystal to the ground. Breaking it Lena and Kyle grew back to their normal sizes and were in the exact positions as they were shown in the hologram. Lena and Kyle both had dark bruises all over their bodies. Kyle had a huge wound in the middle of his stomach and his breathing was very slow. Lena had the same bruises and burns all over her back. She was sweating as the poison began to take its affect.

Being the only on in the room, that could actually grab the arrow, Bianca rushed towards her sister and removed the arrow. Wyatt rushed to his daughter and healed her.

"Lena, are you ok?" Wyatt whispered. Lena began to stir but didn't open her eyes.

"Dad…Get…Kyle." Lena groaned, placing a hand on the back of her brown curls. Wyatt realizing that he had completely forgot about the whitelighter and rushed over to him. The golden glow came out of his hands. Lena crawled over to her father. "Why is it taking so long?" she hissed. Wyatt ignored his daughter and put all his concentration into healing the whitelighter. Finally the wound began to fully heal. Kyle sat straight up with a sudden yelp.

"Ow…what … where…What happened?" He asked as he looked at everyone in the room.

"Welcome back Special Agent Brody." Lena smiled.

"Are you ok? I saw you hit your head." Kyle rushed to her.

"I thought you were unconscious." Lena said suspiciously.

"I woke up when you fell on my head." He smirked back.

"Ooo...Sorry." She whispered. "Well, wait that wasn't my fault."

"Excuse me but…do you mind…What the Hell happened?" Bianca interrupted.

"Long story short. Darklighter and demon are now buddies… shrunk us and trapped us in the crystal. Someone must have picked it up and like ran or something because it was like we were in an earthquake." Lena informed them.

"Sorry." Bianca whispered.

"It's ok. It doesn't matter." Lena said. "I think you need another shirt." She added turning to Kyle. Cc and Bianca suddenly realized that he didn't have a shirt on. Kyle instinctively crossed his arms over his chest, slightly embarrassed.

"You can borrow one of mine." Wyatt said as he moved to a box of his old clothes. "Your grandmother never got rid of anything."

Cc also noticed that Lena's shirt was unbuttoned by a few. "What exactly did you do in there?" she whispered to her sister an eyebrow raised.

"I got the arrow out." Lena simply said.

"Hmm." Cc continued. "Did you guys get a look at either of the demon or darklighter?" she added as she quickly changed the subject.

"I got a look at the darklighter." Kyle piped as he began to button up the last of the buttons on Wyatt's navy blue shirt.

"What about the demon?" Bianca asked.

"Diddo." Lena said. "But if you will excuse me. I'm going to make sure Martin is fine at P3."

"K. Hurry up though." Cc yelled back as her sister walked out of the room. Kyle was already back at the book, flipping through the pages again. "Ok, Thanks Dad. That's all we needed."

"What! Cecilia Halliwell, are you trying to get me to leave? Because I am not leaving you four alone after what just happened."

"We will call you if we need you. Now go!" Cc retorted back.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You failed me Miton. The sister and whitelighter lived." The master sneered to the cowering demon infront of him He formed a fireball in his hands.

**A/N: Evil music! Hmm is there something going on between Lena and Kyle…I don't exactly know yet. Let me know what you think.**


	9. an unexpected visit

**Disclaimer: I HATE this thing you know that.**

**I don't own Charmed. **

"Ok Martin is fine and that means I am free for the evening." Lena came in saying.

"Good cause something seemed familiar about the demon." Kyle replied. His eyes were glued to the book like it was the only reason for breathing. "Ok, once this is all over, I'm organizing this thing."

"Cc and B working on the vanquish?" Lena silently asked.

"Yeah they went down into the kitchen." Kyle replied walking over to the couch. His head in his hand. "This is going to be a stressful job isn't'?!"

"You should have known that before you even met us." Lena chuckled

"Well, I'm not doing so great at the moment." Kyle muttered.

"Are you kidding me? So far, you've been great." Lena snorted.

"OK…well…I told you something about my life…tell me something about yours. Something I don't even know." Kyle said.

"Well, Mr. All Wise One, what if I don't have any secrets to tell?!" Lena smirked back at his request.

"O come on. There has to be something." He pushed.

"I don't really know. I don't actually have a life. I work, take care of myself, and deal with being a witch. Or, I guess now…Being a Charmed One. There isn't anything to tell." Lena admitted. Looking at her life she honestly noticed how suckish it kinda was. She never had any great relationships. She was always taking care of her sisters when a demon came around when they were younger. Bianca had gotten all the looks in the family. Cc was the one who was always the center of attention. Lena never felt beautiful. She never felt like anyone would pay any attention to her. She never felt powerful as a witch. She made it so no one messed with her yet she felt seriously insecure. She never felt loved, except by her family of course.

"You know you are the one who holds them together." Kyle whispered to her as if he had heard all her thoughts. "Your sisters." Lena looked at him in a questioning look. Before she could do anything else though, Bianca and Cc walked into the attic.

"Ok well, we aren't going to worry too much about the darklighter, but Kyle you stay in our sight at all times until this is over." Cecilia came in saying not noticing her older sister and whitelighter shift uncomfortably on the couch.

"I thought I was the whitelighter." Kyle mumbled.

"Yeah well, get used to it for now." Bianca said.

"Are you guys ready?" Cecilia quickly asked getting the potion ready.

"Yep. Here is the lovely summoning spell." Lena replied in a very dramatic tone.

"OK… Kyle stay back." Cecilia said as they got in a circle.

"Ready…

Demon we saw before

Once was here but now is no more

Bring him back

So he can pay for the attack." Wind began to blow in the attic.

"What the hell kind of spell was that?" Bianca yelled waving her arm over her face.

"Well, it worked didn't it." Lena yelled back. She looked behind her to see Kyle was gripping the couch to keep his balance. Suddenly two demons stood infront of them. The demon from before and a tall blue demon.

"Who is that?!" Bianca asked looking at the tall blue demon. Before the sisters could do anything, the blue demon throws an energyball at the other demon as he cried out in anguish.

"O my God. Kyle is that…" Lena yelled looking at Kyle who had a face of terror.

"That is the evil you must defeat. That is Shax. DUCK!" Kyle yelled. The sisters jumped nearly missing another energyball.


	10. The power of three

**Disclaimer: We are almost done…I do not own charmed as much as I want to I can't …I'm just pretending**

_Prue gets up off the floor and pushes Dr. Griffiths out of the way. Shax throws an energy ball at Prue and she literally crashes straight through a wall. Piper gets up and Shax throws an energy ball at Piper, sending her crashing through a wall. Shax turns to Dr. Griffiths. Then it flashed to Phoebe, Piper and Paige, touching as a blue light come from the ceiling. Then __the strong wind breaks through the attic door and Shax materializes. The girls recite the vanquishing spell._

_Evil wind that blows, _

_that which forms below._

_No longer may you dwell. _

_Death takes you with this spell. Shax moans in pain as he explodes, vanquished._

Cecilia came out of her first premonition ever to find her sisters blocking of the attacks of, Shax.

"Cc…we could…use your help here!" Lena shouted as her deflected another energyball with a wave of her arm. Cecilia looked over to see Kyle unconscious, some boxes on top of his limp body. Shax throw another eergyball, too quick for Lena to deflect. Hitting her in the arm was enough to throw her across the attic and into a cabinet. Bianca quickly countered the attack by throwing an energyball of her own. It appeared to do nothing but knock him off balance for a mere moment. He threw another ball of energy at Cecilia but missed by a hair.

Cecilia was wakened from her trance and went into action immediately. She orbed the book of shadows to her. Quickly she flipped through the pages of the book, looking for the spell, she knew it after the premonition and was sure Lena had it memorized. But to be safe than sorrow she looked for it anyways. Finally she found it and orbed over to Lena, who began to stir.

"Bianca get over here!" Cecilia shouted. She took hold of her older sister's hand and helped her up onto her side. Bianca reluctantly shimmered over to them. Shax noticed their forces were down and choose to attack. He quickly threw three energyballs at the young women infront of him with a smirk on his blue wicked face. Lena waved her arm again and again deflecting the balls over and over and over. Protecting her sister was her top priority at the moment. She didn't really care that she was using all of her strength that she had left. She grabbed hold of Bianca's hand as they immediately began to chant the spell infront of them.

Evil wind that blows

That which forms below

No longer may you dwell

Death takes you with this spell.

Shax hollowed in pain as the spell was so forceful from the hatred from the three witches. Cecilia was seeing her premonition again as he blew up and was finally vanquished.

All three of the sisters let out a breath once the explosion cleared, Bianca walks over to the miraculously untouched couch. She plops herself down and begins to breath heavily in exhaustion. Cecilia helps Lena up. Then they walk over to Kyle and begin to clear the boxes on top of him. Lena softly rubs his forehead brushing his hair from his face. Once his eyes flutter open, he shot up. "Are you guys ok?" he quickly asks. Then he looks around and then at Lena. He heals her bleeding arm and walks over to Bianca. After he heals the tired women on the couch he places a giant grin on his face. "You guys did it! You vanquished Shax."

"Well where is the blue light then that I saw in my premonition? Aunt Paige and Phoebe and Grams just had to touch." Cecilia asked looking at the ceiling.

"That was because they were the first generation of Charmed Ones. You see..." Kyle began but Bianca cut him off

"Kyle, I've still got a headache. Please do not confuse me right now." She moaned as she put her hand up.

"All you guys have to do now is renew the Power of Three spell." He chuckled. The three sisters smiled.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Lena walked upstairs to find her sister already sitting in the attic. Walking over she put her hands in jeans. "Since when do you guys beat me to places?" her sisters laughed at the comment.

"My gosh…You are so late. We've been sitting here for centuries." Bianca mocked.

"You guys are ready to do this?" Cecilia asked quietly.

"Well, let just get this destiny over with. Pick up where the last Charmed Ones left off." Lena smiled.

"Kyle! Dad! Uncle Chris!" The three shouted. A mass of orbs appeared. Soon stood in front of the sister was they're entire family. Their dad, Uncle Chris, Aunt Bianca, Aunt Melinda, and her husband, Trent. Their new profound whitelighter walked over to them and opened to the first page of the book of shadows and allowed the sister to walk closer to the book. They each took a big breath and grabbed hands. They began to chant the spell on the page in unison.

"Hear now the words of the witches  
The secrets we hid in the night  
The oldest of gods are invoked here  
The great work of magic is sought  
In the night and in this hour  
I call upon the ancient power  
Bring your powers to we sisters three  
We want the power  
Give us the power"

Finally the blue glow came from the ceiling around the sisters as they saw the proud smiles on their family faces. After the blue glow clears applause and laughing erupts throughout the attic. Noticing that the noise was louder than it should be the sisters turn around to see their grams and grandfather in the corner of the attic with smile on their face as the looked at their granddaughters takes on their new destiny. Next to them were their Great Aunts Phoebe and Paige as well. All three of the retired Charmed Ones had tears in their eyes.

Soon everyone began to clear out and down to the dinning room down stairs. Cecilia closed the book and soon another flash came.

_A dark hooded figure stood up from his chair. A cowering darklighter infront of him. The figure slowly waves his hand across his face and seemed very interested in his palm._

"_Your greatest fear will be your punishment for failing me." Came the calm voice. Soon the darklighter was set aflame. He screamed in agony as he was finally vanquished. "Idiot." Slowly the figure removed his hood to show a demon with long white hair and a long crooked nose. He smiled at the feeling of the kill as he showed his yellow teeth._

"Hey Cc…You ok?" Lena asked as she poped her head through the door. She walked over to her sister who stood with a look of horror on her face. She had recognized the demon. He was the demon of fear. Barbus was back.

**A/N: Damn. Have I been evil lately or what? Check out the sequel coming soon.**


End file.
